narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Akamaru
is a from Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan. He is Kiba Inuzuka's partner, as well as his best friend and constant companion. He is also a member of Team Kurenai. Background At some point, while Kiba was still in the Academy, his mother, Tsume Inuzuka, entrusted him with Akamaru. Although Akamaru almost immediately urinated on Kiba's face, much to his mother and sister's amusement,Naruto episode 121 the two would soon become inseparable. Personality Akamaru has been described as active and devoted.Naruto Databooks This can be seen from his interactions with people especially his best friend and companion Kiba whom he has always been with since the two met. They often spend their time going on walks, or more accurately, running through trees chasing one another. His devotion is most often seen when Kiba is hurt in battle, Akamaru will immediately run to his side. In Rai no Sho, a story from Akamaru's point of view reveals much of his personality. Akamaru is revealed to have a humorous thought process by erroneously explaining something, but then immediately correcting himself. He has a very scientific thought process about humans, thinking they enter oestrous too late in life when they should be focusing on being shinobi instead of finding a "mate". It's also revealed Akamaru is very overprotective of Kiba as he immediately tried fruitlessly to pull his master away from Tamaki when he realised the two had a strong mutual attraction to each other, as he didn't want Kiba to shy away from his training in favour of romancing Tamaki like "the others". In the epilogue, Akamaru had grown old and took delight in just napping most of the day and playing with his offspring. When prompted by Kiba to back him up, he mocked Kiba's notion that he turned down the Seventh Hokage seat, giving a sly smirk. Appearance In Part I Akamaru was a small puppy with white fur, and resembles a Great Pyrenees, regularly carried on Kiba's head or inside his jacket. Akamaru's eyes are usually squinted, appearing closed, and he has a brown nose, as well as brown patches on his ears and a brown outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk. Whenever Akamaru ingests soldier pills his fur turns red and he becomes more feral, which is why he was named Akamaru (赤丸) "Aka" meaning "red", and "maru" being a common ending for male names in Japan. In Part II, Akamaru has grown into a full-sized adult large-breed dog. His size is such that Akamaru can now have Kiba ride on his back comfortably. Despite this, Kiba claimed he failed to notice due to the amount of time they spend together. Apart from his size, his general appearance has remained the same.Naruto chapter 282, pages 14, 16 Years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Akamaru aged a bit, with a few wrinkles appearing on his snout, though was otherwise unchanged. Abilities Akamaru's heightened senses, such as smell and hearing, along with Kiba's ability to communicate with him, makes him a highly capable ally for gathering and sharing information. He can 'sense' chakra with his nose, which allows him to judge an enemy's strength. In combat, Akamaru often takes Kiba's form (albeit having a much more feral appearance) using the Beast Human Clone technique. This gives him the ability to perform a ferocious spinning attack with the Passing Fang, which can be collaborated with his partner to make it more difficult for the opponent to avoid. The duo can also fuse together into a giant, two-headed wolf to perform a highly devastating attack. Due to the sheer speed of this attack, it is difficult for them to see their target. To make up for this, Akamaru would mark the target by urinating on them beforehand, allowing their heightened sense of smell to take over instead. He has also been shown to be adept at setting traps, such as explosive tags on his own.Naruto chapter 200, page 13 Akamaru has not been known to talk like some other ninken, but did speak briefly at the end of a special new years episode in the anime.Naruto episode 116 Part I Chūnin Exams Akamaru helped Kiba cheat in the first test, sitting on his head to keep an eye out for proctors and to get information from other exam takers. On their way to the tower during the second test, Kiba had the group stop to investigate Gaara's encounter with Team Shigure. Akamaru was immediately frightened by sensing the strength of Gaara's chakra, and was traumatised by seeing Gaara brutally kill all three Ame genin. Akamaru fought alongside Kiba against Naruto Uzumaki in the exam preliminaries. He was considered a ninja tool rather than an additional combatant, and was thus permitted to fight alongside Kiba. While Akamaru gave Naruto some difficulty, especially after he transformed into a clone of Kiba, Naruto was able to use Akamaru to trick Kiba, first transforming into Akamaru and coming out of the smoke bomb to ambush him. After Kiba used the Beast Human Clone technique, Naruto turned into Kiba to prevent Kiba from attacking him, and when Kiba saw through his plan, Naruto transformed into Akamaru to make him think that he had hit Akamaru. Kiba then punched Akamaru, believing him to be Naruto. In the finals, Akamaru was knocked out along with Kiba after Kabuto Yakushi, disguised as an Anbu member, healed Hinata Hyūga. In the anime, Akamaru attempted to warn Kiba about Kabuto, having recognised who Kabuto was. However, Kabuto used his medical ninjutsu and knocked Kiba out. What happened to Akamaru was left unknown, as Kabuto didn't come near him but he still passed out. Konoha Crush Akamaru can be seen with Kiba and the other villagers at the Third Hokage's funeral. Sasuke Recovery Mission Over time, Kiba and Akamaru developed Dynamic Marking and Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf together. In the mission to retrieve Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru remained with the group until they retrieved the container, but an explosive tag blew them and Sakon and Ukon into a canyon. Kiba and Akamaru initially struggled against the brothers, and Akamaru realised that they must use Double Wolf Fang. Kiba was hesitant, given the large amount of chakra needed, which would render them vulnerable if they missed. Akamaru bit him on the hand, and Kiba, realising that Akamaru saw him as pathetic, decided to take the risk. The attack severely wounded Sakon and Ukon, but they blocked the last attack with a Rashōmon barrier, and Akamaru was injured protecting Kiba from their counter-attack, but managed to urinate in Sakon's eyes at the same time. When Ukon began taking over Kiba's body, he stabbed himself in the stomach in an attempt to kill Sakon to prevent himself from being taken over and harming Akamaru. Kiba attempted to escape with Akamaru, and, after Sakon and Ukon caught up with them, Kankurō arrived and killed both of them. Kiba and Akamaru's injuries took some time to heal. Kiba, not wanting Akamaru to suffer that much again, vowed to improve himself. Bikōchū Search Mission In the anime, Akamaru accompanied his partner with the rest of Team Kurenai and Naruto to find the Bikōchū. The mission ultimately failed. Buried Gold Excavation Mission In the anime, his presence was used as Kiba's proof of being the real Kiba, as, while his impostor could imitate his face, he could not replace Akamaru. Akamaru Monitoring Mission In the anime, Akamaru was infected with a toxin that caused him to go berserk. When he attacked some Anbu members who were training, the order was given to have him taken into custody. As Hana attempted to make a cure for Akamaru, Kiba smuggled his dog out of the village and escaped, having heard that Akamaru might need to be put to sleep, but Akamaru continued to lose control of himself. By the time Naruto and Hana caught up with Kiba, Akamaru had turned into a giant version of himself, and attacked anyone near him. Kiba hesitated in the face of the possibility that Akamaru might die, but, after Naruto and Hana's attempt to pin Akamaru down and administer the antidote failed, Kiba apologised to Akamaru while standing still as Akamaru leapt at him. Kiba was severely injured, but managed to inject Akamaru with the antidote, and noted that Akamaru had tried his best to avoid killing him. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths In the anime, after Naruto left the village for three years to train with Jiraiya of the Sannin, Kiba's jealousy in Naruto's continued luck of recent made him determined to best his fellow Konoha-nin. To this end, Akamaru joined Kiba in new training to increase the power of their Combination Transformation skills. Taking inspiration from Naruto's usage of shadow clones for support in battle, Akamaru and Kiba worked arduously to developed their Three-Headed Wolf Technique.Naruto: Shippūden episode 403 Two years after Naruto's departure, Konohagakure decided to host the Chūnin Exams early alongside Sunagakure. Akamaru joined Kiba as usual to enter the exams.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 After Kiba passed the first exam, Akamaru joined his partner to Sunagakure where the second exam would be held. There, the second exam's nature was essentially the same as the one Konoha previously had, requiring everyone to obtain two matching scrolls before three days passed in a survival competition.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 Later, when the team engaged an enemy team of of Kusagakure-nin, Akamaru joined Kiba against Burami, whose obese stature was used to his advantage, absorbing and repelling all of Kiba and Akamaru's attacks. Soon, the enemy realised Kiba had the Earth scroll and together were able to steal it from him before retreating. As Team Kurenai attempted to stop them, Burami blasted them with a foul-smelling smokescreen, impairing Kiba and Akamaru's sense of smell. While the enemy got out of Hinata's Byakugan range, Shino set one of his female insects on the enemy to track. While pursuing the enemy, Akamaru and his teammates fell into a quicksand pit. Akamaru, however, was able to use his Dynamic Marking to solidify the sand enough for the team to escape. Once recovering, Team Kurenai resumed their pursuit of the enemy.Naruto: Shippūden episode 402 As Kiba and Akamaru continued following the scent, they soon found it multiplied and scattered throughout the area. When Shino's bugs failed to find the enemies as well and suggested going after other enemy scrolls, Kiba, finding to his annoyance thinking about Naruto again, became determined not to fail. Then realising that Burami's scent was his clothes from their earlier scuffle, Kiba and Akamaru used it to find the real enemy. While back on the trail again, the enemies ambushed Team Kurenai. While initially overwhelmed, the team swapped out of the predicament with Shino's insect clones, allowing them to regroup. Seeing through the enemies' tactics, Team Kurenai quickly pressured the Kusa-nin before Kiba and Akamaru finished them off with his Three-Headed Wolf technique, earning Team Kurenai a Heaven and Earth scroll. Later, Team Kurenai was caught in a massive sandstorm.Naruto: Shippūden episode 410 Ultimately, the team was rescued by the Suna-nin proctors and brought to a building to wait out the storm before resuming the exams.Naruto: Shippūden episode 411 Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission When Naruto met Kiba while looking for team-mates, he noticed that Akamaru was much larger, especially given that Kiba was now riding on him rather than having him sit on his head. Naruto asked Kiba to join his team for a mission, and even proposed having Akamaru go with him without Kiba, but Kiba refused the suggestion. Twelve Guardian Ninja In the anime, when Team Kakashi returned from the Fire Temple with a young monk named Sora, Sora quickly made it known that he didn't care what any living thing thought of him, and quickly got into a staring contest with Akamaru, to which Kiba became annoyed at. Later, when Furido and his men attacked the Leaf Village, Akamaru demonstrated that his new size also helped considerably in battle, as he was able to take down several zombies without transforming. Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, when Kakashi was ordered to investigate the latest whereabouts of Orochimaru, Team Kurenai was assigned to work with him due to their tracking skills. When they managed to find Orochimaru's hideout, they triggered a trap that destroyed the base. Fortunately, Akamaru's nose was able to find a way out in time. Later, Akamaru began to have trouble concentrating due to a high-frequency sound. It was through this that the team realised that they were being spied on by bats. When the enemy ambushed them and rendered their sense of smell helpless with a smokescreen, Akamaru convinced Kiba to try their beast-like taijutsu to blow away the smoke. Soon, the team found themselves being attacked by Guren. There, Kiba and Akamaru again worked together to fight off her attacks. After sensing their enemy's new overwhelming might, Akamaru saved Kiba by digging into the ground and hiding them in a pit. Itachi Pursuit Mission After it was decided that the best way to find Sasuke was to find Itachi Uchiha, Team Kurenai (temporarily led by Kakashi) assisted Team Yamato in searching for Itachi in hopes of finding Sasuke as well. Fated Battle Between Brothers Unfortunately, the squad were unable to reach Sasuke in time and returned home. Six-Tails Unleashed Pain's Assault When Pain invaded Konoha, Kiba and Akamaru joined Kiba's mother and Kuromaru in fighting the Preta Path. Later, during the aftermath of the struggle, he appeared with Kiba riding him to warn Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi that Danzō had been appointed as the Sixth Hokage and had just given the order permitting ninja to dispose of Sasuke as a missing-nin. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha In the anime, after Kiba had signed up to be the village’s messenger, Akamaru accompanied his partner in delivering packages and messages to the villagers. Five Kage Summit When Konoha 11 has decided to eliminate Sasuke for his crimes and to prevent him from sinking any lower and dragging the village into a terrible international war as a result, Sakura decided to tell Naruto herself, with Akamaru, Kiba, Sai, and Lee accompanying her. They headed for the Land of Iron, but Sakura denied the truth from Naruto, and the group left to find Sasuke. Sakura managed to use a powerful sleeping gas bomb to knock out the others, including Akamaru. Kakashi later finds them sleeping in the middle of the path, and moved them to the side before leaving for the bridge where Sasuke and Sakura are. Akamaru wakes up from being smoke bombed by Sakura and returns to Konoha. He later accompanies Kiba as the Konoha 11 speak about what they would do about the looming threat that Sasuke Uchiha posed to the safety of the villages and the relative peace that they had. Power Paradise Life on a Boat Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Along with his partner, Kiba, Akamaru was assigned to the Fifth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Shinobi World War. He and a team of shinobi are later sent to back up the Second Division. Akamaru and Kiba attacked the White Zetsu Army clones with their Fang Passing Fang technique ripping the enemy to shreds. The two later regrouped with Neji, Hinata and Shino after the attacking White Zetsu Army clones are wiped out — seemingly exhausted. Akamaru then stood by as Kiba tried to get an exhausted Neji to go to the medical compound for treatment. As Kiba lectured Neji about overusing his Byakugan, Neji responded to Akamaru instead of Kiba, confirming just how strained his eyesight was. Finally backing down from the front that he was all right, Akamaru later carried Neji on his back as the trio relocated. The next day, Akamaru alongside Kiba battled the transformed White Zetsu Army clones that had infiltrated their ranks. In the anime, the battle turns more personal when the Sound Four ninja are also summoned to the battlefield. Kiba and Akamaru face off again against Sakon and Ukon. With there improved skills, Kiba and Akamaru are able to completely plough through Sakon and Ukon defences and defeat them. However, their victory is short-lived, as the ninja twins engulf the four of them in a strange technique. Akamaru's body was left in a comatose state while his soul was sent to a new location where it was reanimated within a large barrier. Inside, the inhabitants are able to battle normal. However, the Sound Four inform their enemies that in time, their actual bodies' halted chakra flow will eventually cause them to die. In addition, killing the Sound Four will not undo the technique. Despite the initial stalemate, the Sound Four's enhanced Cursed Seals grow even stronger from their accumulated malice, quickly overwhelming the Konoha ninja. Seeing that, Shikamaru begins to intentionally provoke them, knowing that Naruto's new senses would pick up on it. Eventually, Naruto finds them and breaks through the barrier, allowing Inoichi, through a telepathic connection, to release the technique and restore Akamaru and the others to their bodies. Upon awakening, Akamaru thanks Shino for his efforts in save them. Later, amidst the battles, Kiba warned Neji that Hinata was in trouble. Neji failed to save "Hinata" from an Iwa-nin, only for "Hinata" to be revealed as a White Zetsu Army clone. As Akamaru and Kiba continued toward the real Hinata, Kiba chastised Neji for going the wrong way, but before they could reach Hinata, she was saved by Naruto's shadow clone which had arrived on the battlefield. After a brief argument between Kiba, Naruto and Neji, they mobilised with Naruto to sift out the fake shinobi from the real ones. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Later heading out with the other members of the Allied Shinobi Forces to where the jinchūriki were, Akamaru and Kiba arrive on the battlefield and stood with the others to face their opposition. When the Alliance's counter-attack was launched, Akamaru and Kiba were buffeted by the fully matured Ten-Tails as it emerged from the hole it had been trapped in. Later when Kurama had generated enough chakra, Naruto transferred some of it to Akamaru who afterwards, alongside Kiba, charged towards the Uchiha and the Ten-Tails where their combined efforts were able to separate the two Uchiha from the beast. When the Alliance was saved from the Ten-Tails' enormous Tailed Beast Ball, Akamaru's behaviour alerted them to the fact that Minato was a reincarnated shinobi. Though Minato waved down their suspicion telling them that he was on their side, Akamaru was later shocked to see Sasuke on the battlefield and even more so when he declared that he would become Hokage. When Kiba later made a comment to Shikamaru's resolve to become an adviser to the Hokage, Akamaru voiced some concern. Shino, however, told Akamaru it was all right as the Hokage could have up to three advisers. After Madara was revived, Akamaru and Kiba assisted the Alliance in battling Tobi. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Akamaru would later alert Kiba to the dōjutsu reflected on the moon. Akamaru as well as the others would later fall victim to Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Ultimately, Akamaru and the rest of the world were free from the genjutsu by Sasuke and Naruto after they ended the war. Blank Period Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Kiba and Akamaru are part of the team of Konoha ninja assigned to provide security at the Blood Prison. When the Ryūha Armament Alliance stages a prison break, they help round up the escaped prisoners. The Last: Naruto the Movie Akamaru joins Kiba and Shino for dinner at Ichiraku. During Toneri Ōtsutsuki's attack, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru were assigned to a search and rescue team. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding When Shino and Kiba gathered together with their sensei Kurenai, to discuss Hinata's wedding gift, his ears were pulled by Kurenai's daughter, Mirai. Rai no Sho Two years later, during a walk with Kiba, Akamaru began to notice all Kiba's friends started finding girlfriends and started settling down, which he found annoying. He felt that humans entered estrous too late and that Kiba was the only real shinobi among his friends for not falling for such desires, believing he would become the Seventh Hokage. However, after hearing from many young women that they were certain Naruto was going to be the Seventh, he began to worry about Kiba. Later, when Kiba went off on his own, Akamaru became worried since he realised Kiba was being deceitful and followed him. Seeing Kiba was secretly meeting a girl, Akamaru became annoyed and even admitted that Kiba probably didn't have the skills to become Hokage if he focused so much on girls. However, he changes his mind when he realises Kiba was meeting a young vet to give him his immunisations by surprise. In the end though, Akamaru became overly protective when he noticed Kiba had a strong mutual attraction with Tamaki and tried to "protect" Kiba by fruitlessly pulling him away from her. New Era A decade later, an older Akamaru dozed while Kiba spoke with Tamaki about biding his time until he became Hokage while a young pup and a few cats played around them.Naruto chapter 700, pages 6-7 Naruto Shinden: Family Day On the day of a popular new toy release, an interactive Kurama-themed doll, Akamaru and Akemaru joined Kiba in his efforts to get one for his girlfriend. They soon met up with Naruto and Himawari, the latter who was delighted to meet the dogs. While Kiba couldn't find a doll for himself, he decided to help Naruto find one for his daughter. When Kiba managed to find one and entrusted Akamaru with it, the hungry dog decided to trade it to a man for a burger on the grounds that Kiba forgot to feed him that day. Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls Akamaru joined Kiba and Tamaki on a date to the Quarrel Festival. Time Slip Arc In the anime, when the grown-up Sasuke and Boruto were sent back in time to shortly after Sasuke's defection, the two pretended to be travelling performers and were put under watch by Naruto. Past-Akamaru and his friends helped Boruto and Naruto clean up a bathhouse after the commotion Naruto and Jiraiya caused. Days later, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon approached Akamaru and his friends for help, telling how Naruto and Boruto were battling a dangerous foe. They quickly agreed to help. By the time they arrived however, Urashiki was already defeated. The group then escorted their injured friends to the hospital. Days later, after Sasuke and Boruto recovered and prepared to return to their time, Sasuke first used his Sharingan to erase the memories of everyone he and Boruto came in contact of the recent events with to protect the timeline. In Other Media Video Games Although he is a playable character in only a few games, Akamaru appears alongside Kiba in all of his video game appearances. Trivia * The 'Aka' in Akamaru's name means the colour 'red', and 'maru' meaning 'perfection' or 'full circle' is a common suffix for Japanese male names. The reason for his name was explained by Kiba when Akamaru's fur turned red after eating a Military Rations Pill. * According to the databook(s): ** Akamaru wishes to fight Kuromaru. ** Akamaru's favourite food is the special dog food Kiba makes. * Akamaru shares the same birthday with Kiba, which is also the day when Tanabata starts in Japan. * In an omake segment that aired in Japan for New Year's, Kiba attempted to get Akamaru to talk, with little success. There are no indications that Akamaru even has the potential to speak, other than the fact that other ninken can. * Interestingly, Naruto was first published in a segment of Weekly Shonen Jump known as "Akamaru Jump". * Akamaru in Part I and Naruto have the same seiyū, Junko Takeuchi. However, they have separate English voice actors. * During an interview, Kishimoto was asked which character he would like to see get a spin-off. Possibly as a joke, Kishimoto simply replied "Akamaru". References de:Akamaru es:Akamaru id:Akamaru pt-br:Akamaru fr:Akamaru